roblox_the_rake_classic_editionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rake
The Rake (or simply known as Rake) is the main antagonist of the game. He is based on a paranormal creature with the same name, whom's status is currently unknown whether it exists or not. Appearance Like mentioned before, the Rake's existence is rather questionable, as there are some videos on YouTube that appear similar to The Rake, however, most of them are edited or acted, making them crude false. The Rake appears to be an alien-like humanoid. It does not wear any clothes, revealing his white, malnourished, skinny body. Some form of skeletal structure is visible, giving it another chance to be a human. It has long claws, white-glowing eyes (except in blood-hour, when his eyes change to red), and sometimes a long mouth with sharp jaws. The Rake's presence is unknown, proper data cannot be given in this case. Some misconceptions are that some people think The Rake is SCP-096 also known as the "Shy Guy" who has a similar appearance. However, this is false, The Rake hunts for humans, while the "Shy Guy" is docile and is only hostile when people look at him. Gameplay The Rake, in previous versions, wasn't attracted to the light nor repelled, but now he is. The Rake can sense movement, lights, and other forms of sound. It is theorized that every game, the Rake only follows one player. However, this is unproven and likely false, since Rake can change his target if there are many players around him. The Rake is an intelligent AI, meaning that it isn't controlled by a player. The Rake is surprisingly really fast and if players shouldn't split up, it results in failing the objective to survive the night and all items will be lost upon death. The Rake in newer updates can climb up the Observation Tower's ladders, break the roof of the Safe House, and can destroy cameras so that the signal will be lost for a short amount of time. The Rake's cries can be useful to depict where he is. When in camera mode, The Rake's cry can be still heard depending on which camera is he near. When spotting a player, a cry is usually heard, or simply by random. Make sure that The Rake's cry is far away from you and don't turn on and lights. As stated before, surprise encounters are possible, since the Rake does wander around the map, looking for his prey. If The Rake has found you, the usual cry sound is heard, while chase music begins to play, depending on how close he is (if really close, it's loud, if not, it's quietly playing). The music is horrific and makes people panic. The music will stop once you're out of the Rake's sight. It usually takes at least three strikes for the Rake to kill you and just a few attacks (if at low health level). If you fail to escape, The Rake kills you and a strong, violent screech is heard while the screen fades to black with the Rake's twitching face displaying "YOU DIED" in red. After a while, only the Rake's eyes become visible and immediately you are respawned with all your items lost (if you had any). However, you won't earn anything as you failed to survive the night. Even after that, the Rake can still find you and kill you. If you're strategic or lucky, and you survived the night, The Rake goes back to its residence, called "The Rake Cave" where he stays during the daytime. He will once come out when the daytime is over and continue its brutal massacre. The Rake also shakes his head more frantically if more of his health is depleted, this can only be seen when you die, so it is not wise to die checking Rake's health. Blood Hour Blood Hour is triggered by a 1/3 chance when The Rake is near death in v.1.0.9. Blood Hour is essentially when the Rake goes "mad" and the game becomes harder than ever. The Rake is much faster, does more damage, and during this mode cannot be killed. The screen goes red, making flashlights and the Headlamps very useless. Before the Rake attacks, his cries change to SCP-096 anger sound, after a while Rake will let out a loud scream and the screen says "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE" in red, giving a slight hint to the players that this is their only chance. Blood Hour is usually activated when half of the night is over. When in this mode, SCP-096's sounds can be heard which can be also used to depict the location of The Rake. Rake's eye becomes red rather than white, and the dark fog turns into a bright red fog which could help in terms of sight, but flashlights and Headlamps only light up your player rather than helping to see, you will always hear Rake screams, Rake will always know all player's location no matter where they hide, but Rake usually chases the player that is closest to him, so it is wise to go to the world border. Away from Rake's location. Other Useful Tips * As stated before, the Rake does not get attracted to light. Only the lights of the Safe House and the Observation Tower can attract him. * You can tell when you are close to the Rake if you hear a sniffing sound. * If you encounter the Rake but he does NOT follow you, stay in place and alert other players if you have a radio. * ONLY use sprint if he is about to chase you. * Use the Rake Tracker, the beeping will be more high pitch the closer Rake is, and it does not attract Rake even though it is making a sound. * Make sure to cooperate with other players who might have better equipment and experience than you. * Use the Camera Monitor and check every camera at least twice. * Do NOT stay in only one place, it is best to move around the map as Rake may wander around you while you're camping. * Make sure to get the Radio, and communicate with others, create coordinates and give signals to others. * Stay in a group, the Rake is most likely going to attack your teammates rather than you if you stay alone. * Limit the amount of time you stay in the safe house as the rake can break through the roof to get to you (if you have teammates inside the safe house and the rake is coming, it's better to run away as the rake is most likely going to kill everyone in the safe house) * Limit the amount of power you waste to prevent power outages. For example, do not shut the door at the safe house for a long period of time and never turn on the lights at the tower and safe house. Gallery The Rake disturbing a camera and the Rake attacking a player.